Six petites règles (Six Little Rules by smileysteph)
by omia11
Summary: Elle vient d'être larguée.Il ne croit plus en l'amour mais après avoir passé cette nuit ensemble, ils deviennent amis avec bénéfices, ce n'est pas mauvais n'est-ce pas? Surtout s'ils suivent les règles qu'ils ont mis en place pour ne pas tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.Ils pensaient pouvoir avoir une relation simple, pas une sérieuse mais juste une pour passer le temps...


**Voilà! Donc comme le titre le dis si bien, je n'ai pas écrit l'histoire, c'est smileysteph qui l'a fait. Je ne fait que traduire en français. Bon voila! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin&Ally nor****_ Six Little Rules._**

* * *

_**SIX petites règles**_

_**CH. 1 Club, Ex, et M. Sexy**_

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ici. Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit que je me trouve souvent. J'aime l'ordre et le silence et cet endroit est loin de tout ça.

Je regarde une dernière fois pour s'assurer que je ne suis pas en train d'imaginer des choses. À mon grand désarroi, il semble que c'est la réalité. J'ai envie de crier de frustration à la scène en face de moi.

Il fait si sombre que je ne peux pas voir quoi que ce soit à juste titre que c'est à quelques mètres de distance. Il fait chaud à cause de tous ces gens qui dansent tandis que ces étrangers sont l'un sur le dessus de l'autre à chaque angle. Le martèlement de la musique me donne un mal de tête et ça devient ennuyeux. Sans compter que la sélection musicale est absolument horrible!

J'essaie de me souvenir comment Trish m'a convaincu de venir à un endroit comme celui-ci. Oh oui, quelque chose du genre que des mecs sexy éloignent les chagrins et une promesse vide de sens en indiquant que je l'oublierai si je venait au club. Jusqu'à présent, la danse ne m'aide pas mais les boissons , m'aident beaucoup.

_Où est Trish_, je me dis alors je tente de retrouver son visage familier dans l'océan d'inconnus.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me quitter parce qu'elle sait combien je déteste être seul dans un groupe de personnes que je ne connais pas. Beaucoup plus quand tout ce qu'ils font est de se sucer le visage mutuellement.

D'abord, elle me traîne à cet endroit "fun" selon elle, me fait porter ce qu'elle choisit pour moi parce que, apparemment, je n'ai pas de sens de la mode, pour me laisser dès que nous entrons dans le club. Quelle amie attentionnée !

Je m'ennuie, fatiguée, et je veux juste rentrer à la maison avec les seuls gars en qui j'ai confiance: Ben et Jerry. (1)

Oui, Ben et Jerry, l'étiquette de la délicieuse crème glacée au chocolat. Ils ont eu sur leur dos depuis ma première rupture et ne m'ont jamais quitté depuis.

De m'entendre crier après les films de filles qui disent que chaque histoire d'amour a sa propre "Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants", à m'entendre parler de toutes les mauvaises qualités de mes ex récentes ont eu, ils me rassurent.

Je les préfère à la saveur chocolat, mais parfois je change en obtenant Monnaie N Chip. Ou si c'est une mauvaise affaire comme celle d'aujourd'hui, alors je préfère le chocolat noir.

Comme je commence à boire ma quatrième bière , je sais que je commence à être un peu éméchée . Je devrais vraiment arrêter, mais étant donné que ces bébés me font ressentir des engourdissements, je ne pouvais que m'en foutre du fait de ne pas boire de façon responsable.

Si je fais quelque chose de stupide, je ne serai pas capable de m'en souvenir. Et si ma tête veut exploser... Je peux la réparer avec de l'aspirine.

Essayant de finir mes dernières gorgées de bière, tout ce que à quoi je pense est la manière dont je suis arrivée aussi ça à cause de Dallas.

D'abord, il m'a trompé il y a deux ans après avoir été dans une relation sérieuse avec moi pendant trois ans! Visiblement, il était trop stupide pour éventuellement bien le cacher parce que je l'ai finalement découvert.

Je l'aurais frappé à la bordure du trottoir la second que je l'aurai découvert. J'aurais dû laisser Trish l'assommer jusqu'à la prochaine décennie! Mais non! Il fallait que je sois si naïve et que je lui pardonne! Maintenant, je comprends l'expression d'une fois un tricheur toujours un tricheur. Il a fait en sorte que je comprenne cette fois la leçon.

J'ai cru à tous ses putains de mensonges qu'il m'a vendu! J'ai pensé que nous allions nous marier. Qu'on allait durer ensemble pour bien la vie a eu un grand éclat de rire quand je l'ai entendu me dire: «Ally .Je sais que nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses et avons fait beaucoup de souvenirs, mais ça ne marchera pas."

Ouais, le gars que j'avais si facilement pardonné m'a largué. La fille qui était si aveugle pour remarquer qu'il ne méritait pas la seconde chance qu'il priait à ce moment.

La seule raison pour laquelle il m'a fait me sentir "sale" plus que tous les autres gars qui ont rompu avec moi est parce qu'il m'avait trompé ENCORE! Il préférait être le salaud qu'il était quand il voulait coucher avec moi. Parce qu'étant la petite ringarde que tout le monde sait que je suis, je ne lui donnerais pas ma virginité.

Qui aurait cru que les mortels avaient donné aux hommes le droit de tromper leurs copines? Parce que je suis sure que l'enfer ne savait pas! Je me souviens encore de sa piètre excuse: c'est un homme, il ne peut pas contrôler le besoin d'être avec une femme. Mais il ne peut pas être un homme quand il n'a rien dans le froc!

Pour une raison quelconque, je me sens comme une ÉNORME perdante en me rappelant de ma rupture avec Dallas. Il est probablement passé à autre chose alors que moi je me demande toujours ce que j'ai fait de mal dans tout ça!

Ugh! Je déteste être seule ici. Je ne peux pas croire que Trish m'a vraiment laissé tomber!

Ayant une soudaine source d'énergie je commencer à la chercher. Je me met à la chasse cette fille jusqu'à ce que je la trouve. Je continue à pousser les gens hors de mon chemin,sans pour autant m'inquiéter si je leur fait mal ou pas.

Après avoir touché un trop grand nombre de personnes en sueur et de m'être mise dans les situations les plus inconfortables de ma vie, je la repère en train de danser avec un rouquin. Vraiment? Elle préfère un roux qu'elle a probablement rencontré il y a quelques secondes que sa meilleur ami qui traverse une crise de la quarantaine?

Je pense que j'en ai assez eu avec la tromperie de Dallas. Je n'ai pas besoin que mon amie me laisse tomber en plus de ça!.Je marche vers elle pour lui faire comprendre un peu mon point de vue. J'en ai marre qu'on me laisse en plan!

Je marche vraiment maladroitement. Presque en tombant à chaque pas que je fais. Ces boissons commencent sérieusement à faire effet sur ma tête...Ou peut-être c'est le manque d'expérience que j'ai de porter des talons maudis tout bas Trish qui m'a obligé à les porter. Elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient nécessaires pour faire bonne impression. Maintenant, je commence à douter de sa façon de penser.

Je ressemble à une file qui est sur le point de perdre connaissance ou l'une de ces filles qui peuvent facilement se faire enlevées parce qu'elles ont l'air si crédule et sans défense. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vraiment me blâmez , je suis une fille au cœur brisé et perdu qui a son coeur sur sa manche.

Je me donne des encouragements alors que j'essaie de mon mieux pour garder mon équilibre.

On y est presque Ally seulement quelques pas de plus, je me dis.

Je souris à l'idée que je ne me suis pas encore humiliée. J'avais pensé que, maintenant, j'aurais péter les plombs devant tout le monde. Je suis heureuse jusqu'au moment où je LE vois. Parmi tous les clubs à Miami, il a dû venir à celui-ci!

**To Be continued...**

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Bon voilà la première partie du premier chapitre! C'est long donc je l'ai coupé en 2 parties!**

**Si vous voulez lire l'original en Anglais, allez voir chez smileysteph. C'est une écrivain super douée!Bon bye bye!**

_**Rebecca xx**_


End file.
